


Play

by kemelios



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemelios/pseuds/kemelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright makes a pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago, never posted.

He knew Amy had done it. And, hell, he and half of the population of Everwood had witnessed Madison's performance. He even suspected Colin might have made the attempt during his time in "purgatory," as Bright liked to think of the weeks between the accident and Colin's transformation into an unrecognizable demon from the netherworld.

Being no less a coward than the other three, Bright leaned over and slipped a kiss into Ephram's warm little mouth. Ephram's hands came up, fingers grasping the fleece against Bright's chest, neither pushing him away nor pulling his body against Ephram's. The thick taste of cherry chapstick remained as Bright pulled back and waited for a reaction from his soon-to-be boyfriend. He grinned.

Ephram stared over Bright's broad shoulder, mouth slightly parted and expression stunned. Tilting toward him for another taste, Bright's movement apparently defrosted Ephram, whose his fingers came up and pushed hard against Bright's breastbone. Bright stumbled back, just a little. Ephram really was a lightweight.

"What the fuck?!" Ephram yelled, but under his breath so none of the neighbors could hear. Bright let the basketball tip out of his hands and roll into the grass.

"That was a kiss, dude."

Ephram gave him a duh! look and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Look, Bright, I really like you, but I'm not that way."

Which was something of a surprise, Bright thought, considering New York and black clothes and The Smashing Pumpkins and all the time spent studying with Colin upstairs in Ephram's bedroom. "Oh," he shrugged.

"I mean, you're a good-looking guy and all, but it's just that I'm completely straight."

Bright nodded.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm sure that if I was gay--"

"Or even bisexual," Bright pointed out.

"Right, or bisexual," Ephram looked down at the concrete, "how can you just _say_ that? Jesus."

I've had time to get used to it, Bright thought, being best friends with Colin had certain intangible benefits, especially in the locker room.

Ephram continued, "I'm sure if I was, I'd find you very attractive."

"Because I'm totally hot," Bright snickered and fetched the ball, tossing it toward the hoop for an easy lay-up, watching it swish through the hoop in what seemed like slow motion, catching it.

"Of course you are. You're the most popular guy in school."

Bright smirked. "And all the girls want me."

"Exactly," Bright glanced at Ephram's too apologetic look and went to stand at the free-throw line. "Two points," he said, quickly aiming and tossing the basketball.

"It's all right that you're gay, Bright." Ephram looked up from admired his scuffed trainers. "I'm okay with it. I'm not homophobic, you know."

"Duh. I didn't think you were." Catching the ball, Bright grinned. "Or I wouldn't have planted one on you, would I?"

Bright's stupid grinning was contagious and Ephram abruptly needed to make him stop. Somehow.

He watched the movement of Bright's shoulders under the thick sweatshirt as he stepped back, lining up a three-point shot. The sun glared overhead and Ephram had to squint to make out the arc of the ball against the bright winter morning sky as it flew toward the basket without hurting his eyesight. Bright's hair, glinting gold, was almost as blinding.

"Nothing but net," Bright paused and wiped his brow with his sleeve, still grinning. Ephram wondered how Bright could sweat outside in twenty degree weather, holding a brief internal debate about the likelihood of hypothermia on court. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Ephram."

"We're cool, then?" Ephram asked, wondering why he was the one stuck saying what should have been the dumb jock's lines.

"Sure," Bright spun the ball on the tip of his index finger, tapping it slightly with his fingertips as it revolved to keep it going. "I'll find another boyfriend, no problem."

Squinting against the sun's glare, Ephram felt as if he'd been fouled to the bench. Bad play. He squeezed his arms tightly about his torso, tucked his gloved fingers under his armpits and wondered why he was always freezing.


End file.
